More Than This
by MollySoda
Summary: Austin's cousin Derek comes and visits for the summer. Turns out Derek and Ally have a lot in common and they both like each other. Austin gets jealous and tries to get Ally to notice him and like him. Will it work out for him? This summary is bad, but the story is good.
1. I Have News

**OMG GUYS I'M LITERALLY SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STORY. I've been busy with school but i'm now on summer vacation. I have a job! Plus I went on vacation for like 2 weeks and like literally I have to dye my hair everyday or week.. My hair is just crazy but hey I love my crazy colored hair. ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT ME! I'M SO SORRY! Here's a new fan fiction, I don't have any ideas for my other story.. message me if you do! I feel like everyone forgot about me. omg.**

Chapter One

**Austin's POV**

"Austin, I have great news!" My mom exclaims while walking down the stairs. "What's up?" I ask while putting my feet on the coffee table. My mom scrunches her nose in disapproval. I laugh and mouth 'sorry' then put my feet down. "Your cousin Derek is coming to visit us! He's on summer vacation and his parents thought it would be a great idea if he comes and visits us here in Miami."

Derek? Last time I remember he was boring and didn't do anything_ the whole tim_e he was here! He just read and read and read. I guess he might have changed over the years. "Cool, When is he coming?" I ask. "Tomorrow!" She says in an exicited tone. "Wow, that's fast. I'm going to Sonic Boom. See you later." I get up and walk to the door but my mom stops me. "One other thing, Please let Derek meet Ally and the rest. He's going to need friends the whole three months he's here."

"Three months?" I sigh and shrug "I guess. See you at Dinner." I walk out the door and walk over to my car.

* * *

I walk into Sonic Boom and see Ally making a sale to a woman. She turns to the door and her eyes light up. "Hey Ally, Hows it going." I greet her; making my way to the counter. "Great, Just making sales." She sighs. "Oh, well I have news. My cousin Derek is visiting for three months and my mom told me that I need to introduce you guys to him. He's coming tomorrow."

"Oh, cool. Where is he coming from?" She asks. "California." "Awesome, I'd love to meet him!" She says in a happy tone. "Great, see you later. I have to find Dez and Trish to tell them." I say.  
"Bye." She says waving bye to me as I walk out the door.

"Hey Trish, I have some news!" I yell at Trish who turns around. "Hey Austin, What's the news?" "Wait, Why are you here in the Yarn Barn?" I ask. "Oh, it's my new job. Yeah, I'm thinking about quiting. It's so boring and you don't even do nothing!" I laugh. "Anyway, spill it. Let me guess, you finally confessed your true love to Ally?" I roll my eyes and scoff. "Psh no. I just have a crush on her. I'll probably get over it someday." She shakes her head. "Mhm sure. Then what is it?"

"My cousin Derek is coming to visit us in Miami for three months and my mom wants me to introduce him to you guys. He's going to be here tomorrow. I just need to tell Dez. Ally already agreed."

"Tell Dez what?" Dez asks while licking a popsicle. "That my cousin Derek is visiting for three months and I need to introduce him to you guys." "Awesome sauce! I'd love to meet him!" I smile and nod. "Cool, see you guys around."

I go back to Sonic Boom and hear Ally in the practice room. I knock and enter, "Hey Ally, What'cha doing?" "Working on your new song." She smiles and so do I. "Are you excited about your cousin coming over tomorrow?" She asks me as i sit next to her. "Well sort of." I confess. "Why?"

"He's always been kinda boring. He likes reading books and stuff like that." "Reading is not boring! It's cool, I should know." I laugh and she just smiles.  
"Yeah, Reading is really cool." I say in a sarcastic tone. She rolls her eyes playfully and giggles.  
"He likes romance. How lame is that?" She scoffs. "I happen to love romance novels." "It's okay for you to like them. For a guy, not so much." She giggles and closes her songbook. "Well, I think it's cute. I have to close up the shop, see you tomorrow?" I nod my head. _Why would Ally think that's cute?_ I shake my head at the silly thought. _She's probably just joking._

**A/N: Should I continue it or not? Do you like it? Opinions! Sorry for only doing Austin's POV. I promise i'll do Ally's in the next chapter. Review please. Sorry if it's short.**


	2. He's Here

**Hey guys i'm glad you like the story. Here it is! Austin's cousin is arriving in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

"Austin!" My mother yells out downstairs. I grunt and cover my ears with my pillow. What time is it? Oh, 7am. _Why am I even up?_ My mom barges into my room. "Austin, you coming or what?" She asks. "Where?" I reply while yawning. "To the Airport," She says in a duh tone, "Get dressed now." She says sternly while walking out the door.

I get up and pull on some regular jeans and a blue stripped shirt. I fix my hair in fron of the mirror and then walk out to the living room. "Ready." I say. The whole car ride to the Airport my mom explains the rules that I need to follow while Derek is here. I let out a silent yawn and shut my eyes for a minute; I end up falling asleep.

"Austin! Have you been sleeping this whole time? Wake up!" My mom shakes me by the shoulders and I open an eye. "Are we here?" She shakes her head yes and I get out of the car. "Why?" I groan. "You could have stayed home."

"But you forced me to!" I let out, rubbing my eyes. "I did no such thing." She walks up to the Airport entrance doors and I follow her. We stay in a waiting area. According to my dad Derek is in baggage check right now. A few minutes after a bunch of people barge through the door. I try to find Derek, but I forgot I don't know how he looks like. I sit down again, waiting.

"Ahem," My mom nudges my shoulder, "Austin, This is Derek. Derek, this is Austin." I look up and see a tall boy with blonde hair, sorta like mine; only a bit shorter and combed to the left. He has a light tan. He's wearing a light blue tanktop with a grey sweater over it, and some khaki shorts. "Hi," He greets me. His voice is soft and seems shy. "Hey, I'm Austin." I stick my hand out waiting for a handshake and he does the same.

"You'll be sharing a room with him!" I make a silent gasp and turn to my mom. I look at her confused, I wanna say something but I don't want Derek to think I don't like him. "Mom." I say in a serious tone. "We need to clear up the guest room; It might take a few weeks. Until then he is staying in your room with you." She says strictly. I roll my eyes and Derek just smiles.

The whole car ride home Derek talks about California, School, and His parents. "So, Derek, You're mother tells me you have a girlfriend?" I look at my mom like she's crazy,_ I mean who asks that?_ "Well, I did. Until she broke up with me. It was last week actually." He admits. "Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find that special girl." He makes a small kind smile. "Thanks."

* * *

We finally get back home and I was about to go in my room until my mom stops me. "Go show Derek his new room and help him with anything he needs help with." I roll my eyes and walk over to Derek, "Let's go then." I grab two of his suitcases and carry it up stairs. I set them down on the floor and turn to Derek. "Well, Um make yourself comfortable, I guess. I'll be back with the rest of your bags."

Four bags later I let out a big huff and lay on my bed. "That was a lot, How many things do you have in there?" He shrugs and smiles. "What do you wanna do now?" I ask. "Can we go to the beach?" He asks, happily. "Sure, Let me just get dressed."

After I change into a white tanktop and some red swimming trunks I put on my flip-flops and walk downstairs. I see Derek drinking some lemon aid, and waiting for me. "Let's go." I say. He grabs a bag he left on the couch and we start walking to the beach. "Is it different here in Miami?" I ask trying to start a conversation. "Totally, It's definitely more hotter here." He responds. I just laugh. "Looks like we're here." I say while pointing to the beach. "Awesome! You live near the beach?" He says in excitement. "Sort of."

We walk up to the sand and find a great spot. He sits down and starts looking in his bag. "Aren't you going in?" He shakes his head 'no'. "Not yet, I just want to read for a while." I nod my head and shrug. Wow, this is going to be just like the last summer he was here.

I look around and spot Ally and Trish walking and talking, more like arguing. "Hey." I run up to them. "Hey Austin, What are you doing here?" Ally asks. "My cousin wanted to come." I point over to Derek who's sitting down and reading with some black sunglasses on. "Can we meet him?" Ally asks. I nod and we start walking over to him.

"Derek," He looks up at us, "This is Ally and Trish." He takes off his glasses and smiles, "Hello." They both smile at him and return the greeting.

**Ally's POV**

Wow, Austin cousin is cute. I look down and I notice a book in his lap. "What book are you reading?" I ask. "Oh, The Notebook By Nicholas Sparks. I've read it a million times but it amazes me every time I read it." He says. Oh my gosh, I've never ever heard a boy say that about The Notebook. "Cool! I love The Notebook, Austin told me you were into romance. I am too. I'm currently reading 'A Walk To Remember' By Nicholas Sparks. He's one of my favorite Authors." I smile and he does the same. "That's a great book." I nod my head in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to swim. Do you guys wanna come?" Austin asks, breaking the small silence. "I do!" Derek says in excitement. "I do too! C'mon Ally." Trish says to me. "No thanks, I'm fine right he-" Trish cuts me off by pulling me by the arm and isolating us. "Ally, you were totally flirting with him." I roll my eyes. "Having a conversation with a boy is considered flirting?" She shakes her head. "Guess not, But you should. He's cute." I nod my head agreeing. "Why would I flirt? It'll be a waste of time anyway." She shrugs and pulls me towards the water with her.

"Hey Ally, over here." Austin calls out to me. I dip my foot in and shiver. It's so cold. I walk in and see Trish has already joined them in the water. I sigh and make my way in. I swim over to them and Derek hands me a boogyboard. "You don't have to use it, You can just float on it." He says while smiling. As I'm holding on nervously, I feel something move by my foot and I let out a small squeak and shut my eyes. I hold on to someone's arm. Very muscular. I notice it's not Austin's; It's Derek's. He laughs and I just blush in embarassment. Smooth move Ally. I swim over to Trish and suggest we get out. She agrees and we notify the boys and they're leaving with us too. I suggested we should go get some ice cream and everyone agreed.

"What are you guys getting?" Austin asks. "Vanilla." Trish says. "Do they have Fruity Mint Swirl?" Derek asks. "What? You like that flavor?" I turn to Derek. "Yeah, Why?" Derek puts on his tank-top, I can't help but stare at his abs, I've never seen a cute romantic loving boy with abs. "That's my favorite ice cream flavor!" I answered. "Mine too." He agreed. "So, One Vanilla and two Fruity Mint Swirls. Got it." Austin assured.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After what happened today, I noticed Derek and Ally had some of the same interests. Were they flirting? No, Talking isn't flirting... After walking on the boardwalk we went home and came in time for dinner. Now Derek is talking to me about how much fun he had, He's in my bathroom brushing his teeth while I lay on my bed throwing a ball in the air listening to him talk. "Ally's an awesome girl, Every girl in my school are boring and some are sluts to be honest. They don't have the same interests as me. Some don't evern want to know me they just wanna get in my pants, i guess. Like my ex-girlfriend. Does that term work for boys and girls?" I laugh and respond, "Sure." He gets out of the bathroom wearing flannel pajama pants and a green t-shirt. "Well, Goodnight then." He walks over to his bed that my parents set up for him and he lays down. "Night."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review.**


	3. Meeting Dez

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been busy. Anyway, I saw Everglades & Ally-Gators. It was **_**so **_**great. If you wanna know how I saw it on Disney on Demand. There's a Trez hug at the end.. Just saying.**

**Chapter 3**

**Austin's POV**

"Derek, Hey Derek," I whisper into Derek's ear. He shifts his position on the bed and I roll my eyes. After 3 minutes of attempting to wake him up I push him off the bed and smirk to myself in accomplishment.

"Austin!" He groans.

"You didn't get up. C'mon breakfast is ready." I jump off his bed and run downstairs, I hear his footsteps following behind me. I slide into my seat and I'm served a big stack of pancakes drowned in syrup. I smile then start eating. My mom clears her throat and speaks up and asks, "So, how was the beach yesterday boys?" I hear Derek set down his fork which causes me to look up, interested in what he's going to say.

"The beach was awesome," He began, "At first I started reading then I met two young girls that Austin introduced to me. I think their names were Ally and Trish, right Austin?" He looks over to me for approval. I nod my head and he continues talking, "We swam around for a while then we went out for some ice cream. Turns out Ally and I share the same ice cream flavor!" I shake my head, grinning and begin eating again.

"Great, I'm glad you had a great time." He nods his head and starts chewing small pieces of pancakes. "By the way, Austin did you introduce him to Dez?" My mother asks me. I shake my head 'no'. "Who's Dez?" Derek asks in an interested tone. "Just one of Austin's crazy friends." I roll my eyes and defend Dez, "He's not crazy! That's just how he is."

"What are we doing today?" Derek asked me.

"I don't know, we'll probably just go see Ally at Sonic Boom." I replied.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. I turn to him and give him a weird look. "I mean... cool, I guess."

I laugh and finish my last bite of food.

* * *

"Hey Ally." I walk into Sonic Boom with Derek walking next to me. She looks up from her song book and smiles. "Hey guys." I see Derek looking around. "You play anything?" She asks Derek. "I can play guitar, that's it." He makes a small smile before looking away shyly. "Cool, you should play for me sometime." He nods his head and she returns the smile.

"Anyway," I interupt, "Where's Dez?"

"I sent him to the store with Tris- Oh look they're here!"

We turn and see Trish and Dez walking in, bickering. "We should have got the other ones! They had more!" Trish said. "Yes, but they costed two more dollars." Dez stated. "Stop being cheap!" Trish yelled. "Heres the batteries you wanted. Hey, who's this guy?"

"This is Derek, Remember I told you about him."

"No, I don't remember.." He taps his foot with his hand on his chin, thinking.

"He's staying with me for three months." I remind him.

"No, I don't remember. Nice meeting you though." He offers him a smile and he returns it.

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. I'll update tomorrow probably. It's 3am and I don't have a lot of ideas in my head, what do you expect?**


	4. Art Show

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating, anyway Happy Late Birthday One Direction. I know I have some readers that are directioners, right?**

Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

"What are we doing today?" Trish asks while flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"We should totally go see the Andy Warhol exhibit!" Derek suggests.

"Who's Andy Warhol?" Trish and I ask in unison.

"Only the best artisit ever!" Derek responds.

"We should definitely go check it out," Ally says, "I love Andy's work!" They both smile at each other. _Great, another thing they have in common. _"Um, Yeah Andy's work is awesome. I love it." I add. Ally tilts her head to the side, "I'd never think you'd like him, I thought you said art was boring." I act shocked.

"No, I love his work, It's very different that others. That's what makes it special." I smile. "But I thought you said you didn't know who he wa-" I cut Derek off by shoving him a bit. "Ow." He exclaims while rubbing his arm. I laugh nervously.

"I think I'm gonna skip this one, I need to find a new job." Trish says with a yawn. "And I need to fix my camera, My new pet Turtle spilled Apple Juice all over it." Dez pulls out his camera and sighs. I chuckle and turn to Ally. "We should get going." We all walk out the doors of Sonic Boom and Ally locks the doors. We split up with Dez and Trish and walk to my house.

"Let me just go upstairs and grab my keys." I say to Ally. She nods and I run upstairs. I found my keys laying on top of my dresser and stuff them in my pocket along with my wallet. I grab my bottle of axe and start spraying it on me. I then fix my hair in the mirror and run downstairs and see Ally and Derek sharing a laugh with my mom. _Great, I can't even leave them alone without them bonding. _I clear my throat which makes their heads turn to me. "Bye Mrs. Moon have a good afternoon." Ally wished her. "Call me Mimi." My mom smiled warmly at her and Ally returned the smile.

We walked out the door and I made sure Ally sat next to me by closing the door on Derek. "Dude!" Derek whispered as he passed by the Driver's window. I shrugged and when he sat in the back I smirked.

After 30 minutes of driving and turning up the radio as Derek would talk to Ally, We arrived. While looking around for the longest time I got bored so I started texting Dez then got whisper-yelled at by a security man. I turn around seeing Derek and Ally talking and looking at painting. I see him reach for Ally's hand and thats when I start walking over.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

"Cool! Check out this painting!" Ally exclaims. I smile and nod my head. "Reminds me of one of his quotes. 'People should fall in love with their eyes closed'." I say. "He's right, That way it'll be way more easier to find someone." I chuckle and turn to her, looking her in the eye. "I bet every guy falls in love with you." She giggles, "Thanks, but they don't. I guess I don't meet up to their expectations." She looks away shyly. "Well, I think I'd fall in love with you, You're beautiful." I reach over to grab her hand but then Austin gets inbetween us.

"You guys ready to go?" He smiles child-like. _Did he do that on purpose?_ I shrug it off and agree with Ally who said yes.

We went to Sonic Boom and rejoined with Trish and Dez. After a while Austin got a text from my Aunt saying it was time for dinner. I hugged Ally goodbye, I could tell she didn't expect it because she turned stiff at first but then she hugged back. Austin shot me a look and the whole car ride home was silent.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I told Trish about the thing with Derek. She squealed like she always does when I tell her stuff about boys. "Hey Trish," I look up and start playing with my fingers, "I think I might like Derek."

**A/N: Oh no! Anyway, Don't worry there will soon be Auslly in this story! I have some news, I'm moving and I will have no internet for a couple of days, just a heads up! Review please. Sorry if it was short and sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
